


Look Homeward (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2018 Evil Author Day, [7]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, EAD, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2018, F/M, Fem Antonia "Toni" DiNozzo, Fem Meredith McKay, Genderbending, Genderswap, Graphic Description, I use this with permission, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Murder, Inspired by Jilly James' "If Found Please Return", Matthew Sheppard (Keira Marco's OC), Minor Character Death, Murder, No Beta, Patrick Sheppard as Viggo is Keira's Idea, WIP, canon AU, dark themes, implied/referenced other trigger topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: With Gibbs back, Toni expected life to go back to normal. But when her dad forces Toni to attend a banquet with him; an unexpected encounter turns her life upside down. Now she has to deal with a dark secret from her past, a media firestorm, annoying teammates, a grumpy sentinel and a case that seems taken right out of a Stephen King novel. Guide FemToni.





	Look Homeward (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jilly James’s magnificent story “If Found, Please Return”, the Sheppard family is inspired by Keira Marcos’s interpretation in her awesome stories. When I was reading Jilly’s story, it struck me how often the Sheppards commented that Toni looked so much like Emma Sheppard. This story deals with some pretty disturbing stuff so please keep that in mind when reading. Think Criminal Minds in terms of violence and freaky stuff.

**Author's Note:**  This story is a sentinels/guides au. One of my many works in progress that I hope to get started and done this year. I still don't know what my other pairings are going to be or if I'm going to pair Toni with anyone. 


End file.
